This invention relates to a torch, more particularly, to a light emitting torch which contains two different kind of chemical substance and the light is emitted when two chemical substance are blended.
In a conventional light emitting torch, two different chemical substance are sealed in a transparent tube. Those two different chemical are separated by a breakable partition. When the partition is broken by twisting or bending the tube, those two chemical substance are blended and the light is emitted resulted from the chemical reaction between two chemical substance.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional torch I which defines a tube 10 is sealed with two chemical substance. Those two chemical substance are separated by a breakable glass tube 11. The glass tube 11 can be broken when the tube 10 is bent. When the glass tube 11 is broken, those two chemical substance are blended, as a result, a chemical light is emitted.
Although the conventional torch 1 can emit the light, the manufacturing of this conventional torch 1 is difficult. First, the first chemical substance, such as oxalic acid, shall be sealed in the glass tube 11. Then the second chemical substance, such as hydrogen peroxide, is sealed in the tube 10. From these above description, the chemical substance can be stuffed in a time. Besides, since the chemical substance are resides on both ends of the tube 10 and glass tube 11, the chemical reaction can not be blended completely.